


Open Your Eyes

by gyuhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suho, a spoiled rich boy from The Capitol, just wants to finds beauty in District 12. Instead, he discovers something more. (also known as hunger games!au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> fill for a [prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/8225.html?thread=3749153#t3749153) on [](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/)**exopromptmeme**

Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time  
Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine  
 _\- Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol_

  
  
  


  
Suho can’t help but smile as he watches the scenery pass by. He’d woken up due to the moving of the train but was greeted by the beautiful districts whizzing by and he couldn’t help but feel energetic. For the first time in his life, he really appreciated what his father did for a living.

Of course there were many reasons to be grateful to being the son of President Snow’s brother but with all the luxuries The Capitol could have to offer, it became pretty boring and plain. In no time, all the grand things that Suho was used to receiving became almost trivial to him. He wanted nothing more than to see what else life had to offer, which is why he couldn’t pass up the chance to join and accompany the victors of the 74th Hunger Games on their Victory Tour.

Suho goes out of his cubicle and passes by where the victors’ are staying, he hears sounds coming from the room and decides to leave them alone. Love birds these days usually don’t want interruption in their private time. This was the last stop they were going to, District 12, and he can’t help but feel excitement bubble up in his chest because they were going to spend a few days there before going back to The Capitol.

He eats the lavish breakfast alone for a while before Peeta and Katniss show up. The couple look a little worn out but Suho doesn’t comment on it. He feels the tension in the air and he doesn’t understand what for. Peeta and Katniss were going home, they should be excited. Before he can ask them, the couple gives him a smile and leaves the table, having already finished their meal.

Suho shrugs and decides not to ponder about it anymore. This wasn’t his problem to solve. He was here to discover new things. He feels his energy heighten at the thought of discovering the beauty of District 12. It was hard to do so with the other districts because they didn’t stay over, but maybe this time he had a chance to look around.

They don’t take any longer to arrive and the first thing Suho does is settle down in the modest inn they’ve reserved for him. He criticizes the area for a moment. He doesn’t know why he’s staying in such a poorly built inn. He wanted to ask where were the hotels, the 5 star restaurants but he couldn’t ask anyone. The people were too busy welcoming the victors and he thought it didn’t matter; he was just going to have to add it to his experience on the poor side. A smile forms on his lips at the little adventure he’d made as he unpacked. It already felt like he was living on the edge. He wondered what else he could do or discover tomorrow.

 

 

 

Escaping from the rest of the crew was quite easy; barely anyone paid him any attention. The victors were too busy and his guards were participating in the activities. With his carefully planned strategy, Suho went back to his room in the inn, gathered the things he needed and set out towards the district. He made sure to disguise himself with poor people clothes and promised silently he’d be back soon.

Suho knew he’d been right to do a little research on District 12 because his first step out as a pauper wasn’t easy. For a moment, he’d been tempted to go back to his group and ask for guidance but he knew he couldn’t. So he took a deep breath and set out on his own. He wonders as he walks around what information he could be missing because he doesn’t seem to know where he’s going.

He frantically looks around and observes the place seems to be coated in a layer of grime and soot. The amount of gray and black makes him blind for almost a second and then he bumps into someone.

“Watch where you’re going!” The stranger bites back as they stumble to the ground together.

“Sorry!” Suho replies as he tries to help the stranger up, who refuses to accept his help.

The stranger dusts himself off and Suho can’t help but notice how dirty he seems, how his clothes are marked with black and gray, all of which don’t seem to come from the ground. The boy doesn’t seem much older than him as he huffs and mutters curses. Despite it all, he thinks his features are quite handsome, with a sharp jaw and defined cheekbones. If he were cleaner, Suho knew he’d look absolutely handsome. The boy finishes dusting himself off and glares at Suho.

“What are you doing standing around anyways? Don’t you know you’re blocking the way?” The boy scolds and Suho panics because he’s never been scolded before or shouted at.

“I — I’m sorry, but — Sorry!” Suho apologizes repeatedly, bowing to give emphasis but when he looks up the boy is raising his eyebrow at him in question.

“You’re from The Capitol,” He bluntly says and Suho is surprised that this kid is very sure of himself. He wants to deny and he’s about to do just that when the kid continues with a very smug smirk.

“Your accent gave you away.” That effectively shuts Suho up as the boy crosses his arms and scrutinizes Suho with a mischievous smile.

“So what is Mr. Rich-And-Too-Good-For-Everybody doing in a place like The Seams?” He remarks and Suho winces at the tone.

Suho wants to tell him it’s none of his business because the boy has been nothing but rude to him but he’s lost and he would probably need his help if he wanted to go back to the inn. With a silent prayer to whoever will listen, he hopes he’s making the right decision by telling him. He takes a deep breath and begins telling the boy. He tries to level his voice so the boy won't judge him too harshly and yet when he finishes the boy laughs, laughs like it's the best joke he's heard in his life.

When the boy calms down and Suho has glared at him enough to bury him alive, he introduces himself, "I'm Chen, by the way."

Suho contemplates introducing himself and decides that there's no harm in it, not like Chen can embarrass him even more with his name.

"Suho."

"Well, Suho, I'm gonna have to say that the way you think is crap." Suho winces once again at the tone but Chen only laughs it off.

"No offense but you obviously should have stayed in your sheltered lifestyle." Chen gestures to him to come closer and he does. "Look around you, there's nothing here to see."

Suho looks around him and sees dirtied houses, people with hollow cheeks and an almost dead look in their eyes. He had to admit that he’d been looking for beauty in the districts, but he didn’t mean the kind of beauty The Capitol had to offer. He's had enough of that kind of beauty, he wanted to see the truth, the beautiful reality that The Capitol had been hiding.

He's about to defend himself when Chen speaks, "But, Mr. Boy-From-The-Capitol, if you really want to see District 12, then I'll show you around."

Chen smiles at him, a little bit sadly, he notes. "But I'm warning you, none of it is going to be pretty."

Suho agrees.

Chen shows him back to his inn, promising to meet with him early in the morning the next day so they could begin their adventure.

 

 

Suho wakes up early and dresses himself in his most comfortable outfit, hoping it would be good enough to conceal his identity.

True to his word, Chen is waiting for him at the back of the inn, saying how it would be easier for them to escape or hide if they weren't seen at the front.

When they're far enough, Chen turns to him with a soft sad smile. "I lied. The reason I wanted to meet at the back is because the owner of that inn hates people from The Seams. If she saw me, she'd shoo me away."

Something tugs at corners of Suho's heart at the way Chen bites his lip and slumps, but before he can comfort the other boy, the mischievous smile is back.

"Now, to begin your tour to the real world," Chen begins. "Of course you've already seen The Merchant's District so I'm going to start with the absolute worst part of the district, The Seams." Chen's eyes twinkle and his smile is so warm in contrast to his words. Chen grabs a hold of his wrist and leads him back to where they met.

"Going from the Merchant District, this is the only way to get to The Seams," Chen explains as he finally lets go of Suho's wrist.

"What's The Seams?" Suho asks hoping he doesn't sound as stupid as he seems. Chen doesn't laugh at him or give him a snide remark; instead Chen turns to him with the prettiest smile Suho's ever seen.

"The Seams is home."

Suho finds out that The Seams is where Chen grew up in and where he still lives with his family, where the poorer people of the district live, working as coal miners. Chen almost makes their life seem a little colorful with the way he speaks, a cocky smile on his face and the upbeat tone in his voice. He almost makes it less sad and pitiful. Even when he says, "Every day is a struggle, of not knowing whether we'll live for another day or get to eat for a week, but somehow we all manage."

Suho wishes he could give away all his riches right then and there. He’d give them to these people instead, people who are covered in grime and dust from the coal mines. He wants to fill their stomachs with food they've been deprived of. And suddenly it makes sense why Chen seems like he has a good bone structure, because that’s all he is: skin and bones.

"There really isn't much to see. The rest of the older males are working in the coal mines. They look just like the rest of us, covered in dirt, hollow cheeks and everything except they're almost completely black from all that mining," Chen explains and Suho can almost see it, men covered in the coal dust from head to toe and his heart almost drops when he imagines an older version of Chen covered in the same kind of dirt, mischievous smile gone from his lips and replaced with a resigned look in his eyes.

"This is where I live," Chen takes him out of his daydream and he is greeted by a small faded looking house. "You're gonna have to be quiet since my mother and older brother are asleep."

Chen leads him inside the house, taking with him a sack the size of his hands. Suho whispers and asks him what it is but the other boy only shushes him.

They quietly exit the house and Suho can't help but look back and pity Chen a little, having to grow up in such a worn down house. If the tables were turned, he wonders, would Chen be happier.

Chen shakes his arm to gain his attention and when he returns to reality, Suho is surprised to see Chen smiling.

"Now that you've seen The Seams, I'm taking you to The Hob."

The Hob turns out to be a marketplace of sorts, where instead of using money, they trade things. Suho knows at the back of his mind that a lot of the way these things function are illegal but the thought of telling his uncle or his father never crosses his mind, definitely not when Chen triumphantly smiles as he haggles for some bread and medicine with the things in his sack.

“Try it,” Chen urges, handing him some things from the sack. It’s a piece of antique décor, something that would probably cause Chen a lot of money had he sold it to the right people.

Suho looks at Chen dumbly but he only laughs and pushes Suho to a dealer for a trade. There’s an adventurous smile on his face as he tutors Suho to trade.

“This guy will give you a bad trade but if you haggle for a long time, making sure to never change your mind, he’ll give you a good offer,” He whispers as he raises Suho’s arm to call the attention of the trader.

The old man smirks at the confused look on Suho’s face and Chen stifles his laughter as he tries to warn Suho not to show too much fear or he’s going to lose his best trade for the day.

Suho ends up making a complete fool of himself, even though he’s been watching Chen haggle for the better part of the day. The old man laughs at him because he’s stubborn and yet he seems afraid of what’s going on. Chen takes the antique from Suho’s hand, smirking as he says, “Give me that.”

He haggles with the old man like the professional that he is and the old man settles for their price and trades Chen with some food and clothes.

Chen wipes his forehead as they exit The Hob and then laughs at the memory of Suho stuttering and making a complete fool of himself. Suho glares at him, hoping he’ll stop laughing soon because he’s not used to being embarrassed. He’s lived all his life as the perfect son, he never thought there was one thing in this world he couldn’t do.

When Chen’s had a good laugh and his breathing has returned to normal, he clamps his hand on Suho’s shoulder and squeezes to comfort him.

“You’ll do better next time.” Chen smiles at him bright and full of promises so Suho allows himself to chuckle at the way he’s made a fool out of himself.

It wasn’t so bad after all, because Chen had taught him, and with a promise of next time, they make their way back to the inn.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" Chen turns to him surprised.

"You're not sick of this yet?" He asks and Suho chuckles shaking his head. He almost says how there's something about the way Chen shows him that things turn ironically beautiful.

 

 

Suho is surprised to find when he goes down that Chen hasn't arrived yet. It's about an hour after their meeting time that he arrives. He looks a lot messier than he did the other day. The other boy just pants and regains his breathing.

"Sorry," he utters a he straightens his posture. "My mother's sick so I was looking after her."

Suho opens his mouth to offer some help but before he can get a word in Chen cuts him off with a smile.

"We're going hunting today," He says and grabs onto Suho's wrist, not waiting for Suho. This time he doesn't let go until they reach a high looking fence.

"What are we doing here?" Suho asks and Chen gives him a mischievous smile.

"You see that hole over there? We're gonna have to get through that so we can go hunting."

Suho watches as Chen picks up some of the grass, "What are you doing?"

"They say the fence is electrocuted 24/7 so I always check if it is, even though I'm pretty sure it's never been on since I was born." Chen throws some of the leaves and when nothing happens to them, he motions for Suho to follow.

Suho tries hard not to gape at the beauty of the forest and focuses instead on the hunting lesson Chen gives him.

"I usually just set up traps but sometimes when I need a big catch I make a spear." There's a glint in Chen's eyes as he says this, like hunting is one of the best times of his life and maybe it is. "Today though were going to settle for the traps."

Suho wishes he could see Chen with a spear. He thinks that would be a sight to behold.

"Why don't you need a big catch?"

"My mother's sick and going after something big is going to take a while. Plus I only need to hunt so I can trade for some medicine." He says it like it's the weather they're talking about and not another problem that the people of his district go through.

Suho almost says sorry but knows to stop before he does. He just nods dumbly and helps Chen make a few traps that they have to set out all over the forest.

Chen teaches him how to make simple traps and snares with rope and wood. He watches as Chen meticulously ties the rope and adds some bait and ties it on the ground where some sticks are. Suho watches Chen carefully and tries to follow and mimic the way Chen makes his traps. He ends up breaking the sticks, making loose knots and dirties a few of the baits.

Chen laughs, out loud, when he sees the failed attempt Suho did at making the trap. When Chen has calmed down, he helps Suho finish his snare and teaches him more traps to make. Suho ends up completely failing on his first and second try and Chen is forced to help him, not before he laughs like there’s no tomorrow.

“Well, I think you did well on your first time. Especially, for someone who grew up the way you did.” Chen smirks at him but doesn’t mean anything offensive with his comment and Suho understands it, so he smiles and soaks in the praise he’d just received.

When they’ve finished setting up the traps and snares, they check out the traps that Chen has already lain out. Out of the five traps they check out, three of which have "something for a good trade" or so Chen says.

They go back to The Hob where Chen gets a good amount of medicine that he says will be enough for his mother.

"Do you want to come help me give her the medicine?" Chen asks softly. It's the first time Chen's asked him to do something and he says it so softly so he readily agrees.

This time Suho takes notice of the house Chen lives in. The wallpaper's peeling in the corners and the color is dull and a little unsightly. There are photo frames littered all over the house. There aren't a lot but there has to be one in every room, Suho guesses. There's just the right amount of mess all over the place that makes it look lived in. There only seems to be one floor and one bedroom, he notes. And yet, despite the cramped space, it's homey and warm and he doesn't know how it can be that way.

"How long has your mother been sick?" Suho asks and it's only when the words have left his lips that he thinks it may have been too personal. But Chen only smiles a little sadly, like he'd expected the question.

"A while," is all he replies and that has Suho's heart stirring.

Wordlessly, Suho helps Chen take care of his mother. He doesn't complain when Chen tells him to lift his mother up just a little or puff her pillows for her. He almost wishes she could be awake so they could meet.

"Thanks," Chen says as he makes his mother's medicine. "I'm going to have to finish this in the kitchen do you think you could keep watch of her for a while?"

"Sure," Suho replies with a comforting smile and Chen nods in gratitude.

When Chen's out of the door, Suho brushes the fringe of Chen's mother away from her eyes. With a slight ache in his heart he whispers, "It was nice meeting you."

Chen's mother doesn't reply but there's a small lift in her lips that makes the ache in Suho's heart lighten.

When Chen finishes giving his mother her medicine, the sun is almost about to set. So they walk back to Suho's inn, leaning a little closer to each other as the cold begins to settle into their clothes, hoping their warmth is enough for their bodies for just a little while. When Chen's arm brushes against his, Suho can't help but feel the burn all over his body and he doesn't know whether to lean in or jump away.

Chen makes the decision for him by holding onto his arm, saying things along the lines of keeping together so they don't lose each other. It makes sense and Suho ignores the tingles he feels from Chen's hold on his arm.

"When do you go back to The Capitol?" Chen asks when the sun has gone completely and their walk turns into a slow tread in the cold night, bodies so close to each other.

If Chen hadn't asked, Suho would have forgotten all about it. He gulps and thinks about it and is surprised to find that it would be the day after tomorrow. He honestly thought he had more time, more days to discover the many secrets of District 12, and more days to admire the shine in Chen's smile.

With a deep breath, he replies honestly and Chen's hand brushes against his own. He wonders if it had been on purpose, if Chen had done it to mean something, to gesture the things he couldn't say.

"Okay," is all that comes out of Chen's mouth and before they know it they're back at the inn.

"I have one last thing to show you tomorrow so make sure you pack your bags tonight, okay?" Chen instructs and Suho can't help but nod dumbly because there's something that's a little bit off in Chen's smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow," it almost comes out as a whisper from the other boy's lips but Suho hears it loud and clear and it makes his heart pound in anticipation.

 

 

Chen tells him to get some warm clothes and a blanket before they go and Suho hides them in a small bag he'd brought along.

They make their way back to the fence and Suho wonders what else it is that Chen has left to show him.

They check out some of the traps and Suho helps Chen make new ones. The animals they've caught, Chen segregates into things he'll trade and things he'll keep. The ones for keeps are roasted and cooked right in front of Suho, the other boy laughing at the face he makes as he watches Chen make a decent meal out of the dead animal.

It's almost noon when they finish their hunt and have eaten a good amount of Chen's catch, he saves the others for his family and Suho was glad he'd eaten just a little.

"So what else did you want me to see?" Suho asks when Chen's packed everything away and is standing up, as if ready for another adventure.

"You'll see," Chen sing songs, grabbing Suho's wrist and leading him into the deeper part of the forest.

Suho is so sure they're lost now when he looks around and he can't seem to tell where they came from. Chen doesn't seem to notice or even care. This half assures him because maybe the boy does know where they're going or maybe Chen just doesn't care. He hopes it isn't the latter.  
Chen nudges him on the arm to tell them they’ve arrived and Suho begins to pay attention to their surroundings and the sight almost takes his breath away.

They’re standing right in front of a cliff overlooking a whole different world out there that’s unknown to the rest of them. There are trees and mountains everywhere Suho looks and the sky is so clear and tinted with orange and it’s so beautiful. He almost misses the moment Chen holds his hand and whispers, “That isn’t the best part.”

And Suho doesn’t think anything could be better than to hold Chen’s hand and watch the sun set right at that moment.

When the sun has set, and the night has begun to take over, Chen pulls on Suho’s hand and sets up a blanket on the grass by the cliff. They don’t say anything to each other, as if afraid to break this wonderful moment. Suho doesn’t know what else Chen has to show him but it has him smiling in excitement.

With the blanket laid out, they lie down side by side and stare up into the night sky, arms tightly pressed together. Chen pulls on the blanket Suho had brought and clings to the warmth it and Suho’s body offers. When they’re done getting settled, Suho watches the sky slowly light up with twinkling stars and his jaw drops.

This time Suho feels Chen lace their fingers together and for a moment, they watch the stars twinkling above them, forgetting the rest of the world. He would have never been able to see anything this natural in The Capitol and this takes his breath away.

In the silence, he reminisces the days he’s spent with Chen and finds that he’s learned a whole lot more about life than he did when he was in school. He squeezes Chen’s hand in his and thanks him for everything. Chen turns to face him then and smiles and Suho returns it thanking Chen for the best lesson he’s learned: that no matter what happens; there will always be something to smile about.

“I sometimes go here when I’m sad.” Chen returns his gaze back to the stars.

“My father promised me one day he’d come home early and teach me how to hunt just like he did with my brother but he died before he ever could.” Chen’s hold on his hand tightens. “I ran to the forest hoping I could get away when I heard the news and discovered this little haven. I cried my eyes out here the whole day and came back home to an angry mother and a worried sick brother. I think I grew up then, at that moment, because my father had died but it was okay, I was okay and everything was going to be fine. But I stopped believing in promises ever since then.”

Suho turns to Chen and sees the tears that are threatening to spill from his eyes. And Chen turns to him and lets it go, so Suho holds him in his arms, holding him tight so Chen can cry his heart out.

“My mother promised me,” Chen cries into his chest, “She promised me she’d make it to the day I met the love of my life, got married and had kids.” Chen sobs and Suho feels his shirt getting damp. “But I know she’s not going to make it. She’s not going to make it. She won’t ever meet the person I fall in love with.”

Suho bites his lip and offers the most comforting thing he can, a friend to hold him as he listens to his problems.

“I’m sorry,” Chen says when he’s calmed down and Suho takes this opportunity to hold Chen’s hands in his.

“It’s okay.” Suho offers Chen a comforting smile.

“Thanks,” Chen whispers, gripping onto Suho’s sweater tightly.

Suho only holds him tighter. And he doesn’t let go until they fall asleep.

 

 

Suho wakes up when Chen stirs in his arms and he lets Chen settle himself back to sleep after a few seconds, looking for a comfortable way to fit himself in Suho’s hold. Last night had been a side he’d never expected to see of Chen’s, but he’s glad Chen felt like he could cry on Suho’s shoulder. He pulls him closer and watches the sun kiss the horizon, hoping the day never has to come. He doesn’t want to go back.

There are so many things for him to do here, and if he had the opportunity, he’d change the way things are in this district, maybe even help Chen out and his family.

With a heavy heart, he shakes Chen awake and he watches with a pounding heart as his eyes flutter open, his eyelashes shining in the dusky morning.

“Good morning.” Chen smiles and it’s a great thing to see first thing in the morning and he can’t help smiling despite the goodbye that faces them with each passing second.

They wordlessly fix their things. They don’t say a word, as if even words will hurt and maybe they will and they want to prolong goodbye for as long as they can. When they leave, Suho bravely slips his fingers in between Chen’s and the other boy just walks but he squeezes the hand in his and it’s not enough, but it will have to be until they reach the inn.

The inn is already close by and Suho feels a heavy weight on his heart but it’s Chen who abruptly halts, pulling on his hand so he’ll stop walking as well.

Chen bites his lip and doesn’t say anything, lowering his head as if realizing how embarrassing he’s acting. Suho smiles a little sadly and walks towards his friend. He leans his head on Chen’s and intertwines their hands together.

“I know you don’t believe in promises anymore so I’m not going to make you a promise.” Suho takes a deep breath and hopes in his heart that Chen will believe him when he says, “But please believe me when I say I’ll come back. I’ll come back for you. It might take a while but I will and I won’t ever leave again.”

He wraps his arms around Chen’s shoulders pulling him close. The other boy doesn’t cry, he only encircles his arms around Suho’s waist and holds tight. They don’t say goodbye because Suho will come back. It won’t be soon but at least he will.

When they pull away, Chen smiles and it’s a little sad and happy at the same time. There are tears pricking at the corners of his eyes but they don’t fall. And even then, Suho still finds this last image of Chen beautiful.

Suho brushes Chen’s fringe away from his eyes and thumbs his cheek bones, committing his face to memory and smiles. He will never forget Chen and hopefully, this memory of this boy will be the one to bring him back to District 12.

 

 

Peeta and Katniss accompany Suho to the train that will take him back to The Capitol. Suho knows, from the questioning look they both give him that they’d known he’d been going out and about all over District 12 their entire stay. He’s glad they don’t ask; only smile at him a little in understanding, as if to tell him it would be a secret they take to the grave.

Suho promises them he’ll come back and Peeta nods at his words almost as if he’d expected them while Katniss is confused.

Before Suho boards the train he hears Katniss say, “I wonder what happened.”

“He fell in love,” Peeta replies.

And Suho knows in his heart that it’s true. He fell in love with District 12, with its beautiful truth. But most of all he fell in love with Chen of District 12, who more than just showed him the beauty of District 12 but the world as well.


End file.
